The Sailor Scouts & Co 's big interview!
by Princess Destinee
Summary: The Sailor Scouts & Co. want to react on the weirdest rumours about them! Of course.. They use their most powerful weapon: SARCASM!


_**Summary: **__**The Sailor Scouts & Co. want to react on the weirdest rumours about them! Of course.. They use their most powerful weapon: SARCASM! None of these rumours are true so they react with sarcasm in a huge form instead of just saying: yeah right... .**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon & the others al though I wish I owned Kunzite & Nephrite **__**I found the rumours & myths on the site of Eternal Sailor Moon. Everyone who wants the site, just ask it in the review. Keep in mind: Sarcasm!!**_

* * *

"_Good day everyone, I present you: The Sailor Scouts & Co.! This is one of the biggest interviews ever! So sit back and we'll start the interview! ChibiChibi! These are the first rumours and myths around you:_

_ChibiChibi is Rini/Chibi-usa's daughter. _

_ChibiChibi is Serena/Usagi and Seiya's daughter from an alternate universe. _

_ChibiChibi is Princess Kakyuu. _

_ChibiChibi is Diana in human form. _

_ChibiChibi is Princess Kakyuu's daughter." _

ChibiChibi: Ick! I seem to be a lot of things don't you think??

--

"_Haruka, this one's for you: Haruka and Michiru__ are lesbians who have a kid named Hotaru together."_

Haruka: Uhuh...But you know, secretly I'm a guy you know.. that's how Michiru got pregnant...

--

"_Okay, next one: __Diana is Artemis and Luna's adopted daughter."_

Artemis: yep! After we signed the adoption papers, she was our little girl!

--

"_Right, Usagi…people even wrote that __Sailor Moon is mentally retarded"_

Rei: alright, we admit it.

Usagi: hey!

--

"_Mamoru, people think t__here is a real Sailor Earth. What is your answer?"_

Mamoru: yeah.. actually I'm a transvestite...really.. I am..

--

"_People think __Minako and Artemis are lovers."_

Minako: here kitty kitty!

Artemis: what the deuce!

--

"_Chibiusa is nicknamed Pink Lady…Chibi-Usa?"_

Chibi-Usa: Where's my T-Bird!!

--

"_hm hm! __Tuxedo Kamen is one of the Inner Senshi."_

Mamoru: I love those skirts...really.. I do…They make my legs look so much longer... .

--

"_The name of the creator of Sailormoon is Naomi Tamagotchi."_

Usagi: **singing** She's our Tamagotchi, so happy that you love me!

--

"_People state that __Usagi is actually in love with Seiya but she doesn't want to hurt Mamoru's feelings by admitting it. Usagi, would you like to react?"_

Usagi: of course I do! I marry Mamoru because I love Seiya so much. I rule over the kingdom with Mamoru because I love Seiya so much.. Hell! I even make a baby with Mamoru! ALL BECAUSE OF MY DARLING SEIYA!!

--

"_Alright Usagi, we're going to the next one: __Rei is infatuated with Mamoru and is willing to kill Usagi to get to him."_

Rei: and...that's why I keep saving her butt?

Mamoru: you want to get me??

Rei: as much as I want to get a thorn in my butt...yes...

--

"_Sailor Moon in Japan is actually Bishoujo Sensei Sailor Moon. All the scouts in Japanese are acctually Sensei not Senshi. Senshi is Japanese for General."_

Minako: C'mon admit it...You're from China aren't you!! **enthusiastic**

--

"_Okay, next: __In the original Japanese version, all the Sailor Scouts have to have sex with each other before they can change into their Scout form."_

Scouts: Eww!!

Haruka & Michiru: Was that in the script!? Really? Really-really? **eager**

**--**

"_Rei, people think that you go to a temple and you're Jewish."_

Rei: For Gods sake it's a friggin' shrine!! And I'm a damn SHINTO!! **blasts fire at one of the camera's**

**--**

"_Okay! Would you please keep your temper down and uh.. Mike!? Get that burned camera out of here.. we still have one left at least if Miss Hino doesn't toast it again.. okay! Next: People say that Mamoru even after he breaks up with Rei, still has feelings for her and cheats on Usagi with her. They say you two have sex on screen."_

Mamoru & Rei: oh? we do?

Usagi: I hope for your sake, not!

--

"_Rei__ is Usagi's mom, that's why she's so protective of her. True, girls?"_

Rei: Heyy Usagi! I'm three month's older than you and I'm your mommy, how does it feel to be my daughter?

Usagi: **snicker**

**--**

"_Hotaru is Rei's daughter, because they both have black hair with purple highlights, and purple eyes. I do see a resemblance… "_

Rei: Another daughter? Woot... .

--

"_Alright, Usagi, this statement is about your weapons: __Sailor Moon uses Moon Frisbee in the manga to create a ball of energy and hurl it at the enemy."_

Usagi: What? A Frisbee is so much more cooler than a tiara... .

Luna: **sigh**

**--**

"_Rei__ has a crush on Michael, Chad, and Yaten. Rei? Is that true?"_

Rei: Holy crap, I'm a female Pimp! No wonder I suddenly have so many daughters… . **giggles**

**--**

"_Okay, last statem__ent of this round: Makoto__ has a black belt in karate."_

Makoto: Haiiiya!! **to Darien's face**

Darien: Mako.. my face is up here **points at his face**

Makoto: oh sorry.. Haiiya!

Darien: a liiiiittle higher...a little more... .

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Oh I just want to say that people REALLY believed these rumours and myths! As said, everyone who wants the site, just ask! Plzz Review! **_


End file.
